You Know that I Know You
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang sosok Changmin dan keluarganya... YUNJAE with YOOSU,,. and Kyuhyun,,.


Title : You Know that I Know You

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung –Kim- Changmin

Yoosu

Park –Kim- Kyuhyun

n other

Rate : T

Author : Kellyn Damanic

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship

Warning : Boyxboy, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll

.

.

.

"Kyu, appa dan umma Kyu mana?" tanya seorang bocah tampan nan menggemaskan yang tengah membaca bukunya.

"Aku gak tau.. Aku tacut, padahal aku cudah menunggu hisk…celama ini.. hikss…" bocah manis nan imut yang diajak bicara oleh bocah tadi hampir menangis.

Bocah itu meletakan bukunya dan langsung mengusap air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Cup..cup, Kyu jangan nangis ya…. Ingat satu hal ya Kyuhyunie. Appa dan umma Kyu pasti akan datang untuk menghadiri hari kelulusan kita di Child Garden ini. Yang sabar ya." Kata bocah itu.

Jung Changmin atau Changmin, namja itu tengah mengusahakan agar temannya Park Kyuhyun tidak menangis.

"Benar icu Minn?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Dan Changmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Changmin… Aku kenalin ke umma dan appaku yukkk…" ajak segerombolan bocah yang sangat manis.

"Bolehh… Min juga gak ada kerjaan. Sampai nanti Kyuhyunie…" kata Changmin mengikuti chingunya.

"Umma… ini Changmin. Dia yang anak manis itu…" kata bocah-bocah itu terhadap segerombolan ajjhuma yang asyik bergosip.

"Anyyeong ajjhuma. Jung Changmin imnida, bisa dipanggil Changmin." Kata Changmin sopan dengan keinnoncentnya yang tersenyum manis kearah para ajjhuma itu.

"Kyaaa… manisnya… Namamu Changmin ya?"

"Manis sekali… tampan lagi…"

"Sekelas ya sama aegya ajjhuma?"

Begitulah para ajjhuma itu mengerubungi Changmin.

Tak dipungkiri bahwa Changmin memang tampan dan sangat manis.

"Hisk…." Suara tangis terdengar disela-sela teriakan histeris para ajjhuma yang mengerubungi Changmin saat itu dengan gaya jongkok. –ngerti kan maksudnya-

Changmin menyadari suara itu menoleh kesana-sini.

'Kyuhyun? Ada apa lagi ya?' pikir Changmin dengan pikirannya yang polos.

Changmin masih terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menangis. Tak beberapa lama, 2 namja datang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Mian Kyungie, umma dan appa lama datang. Jangan nangis ne." kata sang namja imut menggendong Kyuhyun yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Kyungie mianhe chagi. Appa dan umma tadi mengurus rapat dengan relasi perusahaan. Mian chagi." Kata sang namja yang lebih tegap dan tinggi mengambil alih Kyuhyun kegendongannya.

*Changmin POV

Kyu kenapa ya? Apa dia masih mikir tentang appa dan ummanya? Padahal appa dan umma Min juga belum datang. Huuh! Appa dan umma Changmin masih sibuk. Entahlah ngapain.

Ini lagi, para ajjhuma yang narik pipi Minlah, cubit-cubit, dan megang-megang wajah dan badan Min. Semuanya gemes amat sih? Min kan gak suka digituin.

Eh tunggu dulu, kok ada 2 ajjhusi yang ngedeketin Kyuhyun? Tunggu dulu, yang itu ajjhusi atau ajjhuma ya? Kok imut banget? Ngalahin Min nih. Dan apa mereka orang jahat ya? Changmin liat terus saja ah. Takut aja ntar Kyuhyun diapa-apain.

"Mian Kyungie, umma dan appa lama datang. Jangan nangis ne." ajjhusi yang mirip ajjhuma itu ngendong Kyuhyun. Apa dia ummanya ya?

"Kyungie mianhe chagi. Appa dan umma tadi mengurus rapat dengan relasi perusahaan. Mian chagi." Kata ajjhusi yang sekarang ngendong Kyuhyun. Pasti itu appanya.

Mereka masih muda-muda.

Jujur saja sih, appa dan ummaku juga masih sangat muda. Tapi masih untung si Kyuhyun. Appa dan ummanya datang. Kalau appa dan ummaku belum datang. Sedih nih.

Changmin pamit dulu deh. "Mian ajjhuma. Tapi Min ingin mencari umma dan appa Changmin. Jadi Changmin permisi dulu ya." Tentu dengan senyuman Changmin yang manis tentunya.

*Normal POV

Setelah berpamitan dengan penuh perjuangan kepada para ajjhuma, akhirnya Changmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih menangis digendongan appanya.

"Mian ajjhusi, Kyuhyunnya bisa diturunin tidak?" tanya Changmin dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Eh..Oh.. ne, ne." kata sang ajjhusi dengan gelagapan menurunkan Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyun, jangan nangis dong. Umma dan appa Kyuhyun sudah datang kan? Jadinya Kyuhyun udah tenang. Liat dong Min, umma dan appa Changmin belum datang." Kata Changmin mencoba merayu Kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

Perlahan tangis Kyuhyun reda. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Appa dan umma hk.. Minn belum hk..dacang?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Changmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, appa, umma… Ini Yecung. Chingu yang peltama di cekolah waktu icu…" kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Changmin pada bimonya.

Umma dan Appa Kyuhyun hanya bengong. Mereka yang orang tuanya saja tak bisa mendiamkan Kyuhyun, tapi Changmin?

"Oh. Anyyeong Changmin. Kamshahamnida ne." kata Umma Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

Dilain tempat, seorang namja tengah berlari memasuki gedung Child Garden.

"Dimana Changmin?" tanya sang namja berperawakan cantik itu.

Rambut yang hampir menutupi lehernya, celana selutut berwarna hitam, baju v neck dengan jaket kulit coklat, tubuh yang ramping, serta wajah cantik yang menawan, tak ada yang akan mengira ia seorang namja.

"Mian, apa anda tau Changmin?" tanya namja itu kepada segerombol yeojya lain.

"Anda noonanya ya? Itu dia, sedang bercengkrama dengan keluarga Park. Dia sangat manis lohhh…" balas seorang menunjuk Changmin yang tengah berbicara dengan Keluarga Kyuhyun.

'Dikira yeojya lagi.' Batin namja itu dengan pasrah.

"Ne, kamshahamnida." Balas namja itu.

Namja itu berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan menepuk bahunya.

Changmin menoleh dan segera melompat merangkul namja itu sambil berteriak

"EOOMMMAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Changmin membuat semua hadirin menengok kearah mereka.

Namja itu yang merangkul Changmin hanya menundukan kepala berkali-kali dan mengucapkan kata "Mian" kepada seluruh pengunjung.

Gerombolan yeojya tadi hanya tersenyum sumingrah.

"Ternyata dia ummanya. Kukira noonanya. Habis muda dan cantik sekali. Pantas Changmin tampan dan manis, ummanya sangat cantik juga manis." Kata salah seorang yeojya yang bicara pada namja tadi.

"Umma, kok bisa datang ke acara Changmin? Bukannya umma dan appa sibuk?" tanya Changmin yang tengah digendong oleh ummanya.

"Umma sudah membereskan semua pekerjaan untuk hari ini tadi malam. Jadi umma bisa datang sekarang." Balasnya.

"Jung Jaejoong?" tanya umma Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Park Junsu? Apa kabar?" tanya namja yang ternyata Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau?" tanya Junsu.

"Sama. Dia anakmu?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk namja imut yang tengah digendong Junsu.

"Anyyeong ajjhuma. Park Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan ajjhuma." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat mengembang.

"Aigo… sangat manis aegyamu ini. Mirip denganmu." Kata Jaejoong mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Changmin anakmu ya? Pantas saja dia mirip ekhem…" dehem Junsu membuat Jaejoong memerah.

"Haha… Sudahlah. Jadi kau akhirnya sama Yoochun kan? Katanya sering berantem?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini giliran membuat Junsu merona.

Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dulu satu Universitas.

"Jangan dibahas, itu urusannya sangat panjang." Balas Junsu.

Jaejoong kini tengah menekuni dunia bisnis desaign. Ia mengelola sebuah perusahaan desaign ternama Korea bahkan sudah go international.

"Hahaaaa…. Senang sekali rasanya ya, bertemu dengan teman lama. Sudah 5 tahunan ya?" kata Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan chingu lamanya disini. Sungguh senang hatinya.

"Umma, appa tak ada ya? Padahal Changmin ingin bertemu." Kata Changmin yang celingukan mencari appanya.

"Mianhe Changmin. Appa tak bisa datang sekarang. Mungkin appa sedang melakukan banyak kegiatan untuk filmnya yang baru." Balas Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian terhadap anaknya ini.

Jaejoong sangat tau bagaimana perasaan anaknya yang kangen akan sosok appanya. Memang appa Changmin adalah seorang entertaimen atau lebih tepatnya aktor sekaligus rapper terkenal Korea. Ialah Jung Yunho atau U-KNOW.

"Siapa bilang aku tak datang?" sebuah suara bass membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin menolehkan kepala.

"APPA!" Pekik Changmin senang dan langsung meloncat kegendongan appanya.

"KYYYAAAA…. ITU JUNG YUNHO!" Pekik semua ajjhuma dan ajjhusi yang ada pada pagi itu.

"Mian semua. Aku hanya ingin memfokuskan diri pada malaikat kecilku ini. Jadi jangan ada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ke-artisan. Ok!" kata Yunho tersenyum ala idola sebelum ada serbuan dari para fansnya. Yah walaupun tidak banyak yang muda lagi diantara para ajjhuma dan ajjhusi.

Dengan segera semua kembali ke posisi masing-masing walau masih sering melirik kearah Yunho.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau Yunho itu appanya Changmin… Berarti yeojya ituuuu…." Begitulah pikir semuanya.

"Jung Jaejoong! Dia desaigner terkenal itu!" pekik semuanya yang baru menyadari sosok Jaejoong.

"Astaga, kenapa aku tak minta dibuatkan dress padanya? Pabbonya aku…" kata ajjhuma yang tadi berbicara pada Jaejoong.

"Kamu sih, malah dibilang noonanya Changmin. Huuh…" kata ajjhuma lain.

"Pantes Changmin sempurna gitu ya. Matanya sipit dan tajam, mirip tuh ma Yunho. Wajahnya imut, manis dan sedikit sentuhan cantik, mirip Jaejoong. Waahhh.. memang duplikat Yunho dengan aksen manis dari Jaejoong." Kata ajjhuma yang lain lagi dan disetujui ajjhuma lain.

Di tempat Keluarga Jung dan Park, mereka semua saling berbicara melepas rindu.

"Yunho?! Lama sekali tak bertemu!" kata Yoochun merangkul Yunho dengan gaya laki-laki –tau kan?-

"Woitz, Jidat lebar eoh? Waaa… kangen banget nih." Kata Yunho membalas Yoochun. Changmin? Sebelumnya udah diberikan ke Jaejoong.

"Jangan menyebutku dengan itu." Kata Yoochun menatap tajam Yunho yang hanya dibalas tertawa. "Chunie, Kyungie tertidur. Gantiin ngendong ya…" kata Junsu.

"Mari sini, aduhh.. aegya appa tertidur." Kata Yoochun yang mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yunnie, Changmin juga ketiduran nih." Kata Jaejoong yang kerepotan membawa balon, ice cream, dan tentu saja Changmin.

"Sini, biar Changmin aku yang bawa." Kata Yunho.

"Ayyyooo ayyooo semuaaa….. Foto persatu keluarga! Pertama dari Keluarga Park Kyuhyun." Kata MC yang tengah ada di panggung mini itu.

Yoochun mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dan meletakannya di bawah dalam keadaan bediri. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap matanya imut.

"Baiklah. Tuan, silakan berdiri disitu beserta keluarga." Kata MC lagi.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sebuah gapura mini dari balon berwarna merah, ungu, dan putih yang ada disekitar taman di Child Garden itu.

"Kamshahamnida." Balas Junsu begitu diberikan hasil fotonya.

Tukang foto itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tibalah giliran Keluarga Yunho. "Untuk Keluarga Jung Changmin, silakan menuju lokasi." Kata MC.

Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin yang telah terbangun berjalan menuju gapura balon tadi.

"Bisakan aku meminta sebuah kursi?" tanya Yunho tersenyum ala bintang kearah MC, dan dengan senang hati MC itu memberikan kursinya.

"Boo, kau duduk dikursi memangku Changmin, aku akan berdiri." Perintah Yunho.

"Wah… memang kalau bintang aura fotonya berbeda ya. Apalagi gayanya gak monoton." Bisik tamu undangan yang hadir.

Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin telah kembali ke rumah mereka. Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai di taman belakang rumah mereka. Mereka duduk di tempat duduk gantung yang berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran semak yang menghadap kearah kolam. –bahasa agak ribet-

"Umma, appa, kok kalian sibuk terus sih? Changmin jadinya harus main di perpustakaan atau di ruang musik tiap hari." tanya Changmin yang duduk diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunjae hanya tersenyum karena kepolosan anak mereka yang menginginkan kasih sayang mereka.

"Mianhe Changmin. Bukan maksud appa begitu. Changmin tau kan bagaimana kesibukan appa dan umma? Nanti, appa dan umma akan mencoba meluangkan waktu yang lebih banyak untukmu." Kata Yunho mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Janji?" kata Changmin mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Janji. Sampai minggu depan appa, dan umma libur loh. Kita jalan-jalan. Mau?" ucap Yunho tersenyum, namun Jaejoong kaget akan ucapan itu.

Bukannya ia dan Yunho sangat sibuk dalam minggu-minggu ini? Tapi tadi Yunho bilang ia libur sampai minggu depan.

Yunho yang menyadari tatapan Jaejoong tersenyum kearahnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

"Mau kan Changmin?" kata Jaejoong ikut bicara.

"Mau…mauuuu!" kata Changmin bersemangat dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Changmin lalu turun dari tempat itu dan masuk ke bak pasir.

"Kau tau alasan aku melakukan smeu aini?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong manja dan memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Yunho. Yunho membalas dengan meletakan satu tangannya di pundak Jaejoong dan yang lain mengenggam tangan Jajejoong.

"You know that I know you." ucapan Yunho terputus melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Yunho dengan mata doenya.

"Hmm?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tau jika aku sangat mengetahui kalian bukan? Jika kalian merasa senang, aku akan tau. Jika kalian sedih, aku akan cepat tau. Jika kalian ingin liburan, tentu saja aku tau. Mengerti?" tanya Yunho dan langsung meraup bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang kaget hanya bisa mengkuti apa kemauan Yunho.

"Suddaaahh…" kata Jaejoong yang bersemu merah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hahahaaaaaa… Kau sangat lucu Boo. Sudahlah, kuharap hidupku tak akan ada beban dan halangan seperti cerita-cerita dalam drama angst." Kata Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ne, Yunnie. Kuharap begitu…" balas Jaejoong tersenyum.

Mereka menyaksikan aegya mereka yang sekarang menaiki ayunan.

"Umma, appa….. Saranghaeeee…." Ucap Changmin disela-sela tawanya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

Thx untuk yg sudah menyempatkan diri membaca,..


End file.
